This invention relates to the electroless deposition of palladium, including alloys of palladium.
Electroless deposition is a process in which a metal is deposited on a catalytic surface by autocatalytic chemical reduction from a solution containing metal ions and a reducing agent. Electroless deposition of palladium has been described using hydrazine as a reducing agent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,406), unsymmetrical dimethylhydrazine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,022) and hypophosphite ion (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,418,143 and 3,754,939). However, these baths have not found commercial acceptance as they are apparently not sufficiently stable for practical plating operations.